


Hold Up the Clear Glass

by vesnoii



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Languages, M/M, Minor James "Bucky" Barnes/OMCs, Period Typical Attitudes, Recovery, Torture, World War II, Writer Bucky Barnes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesnoii/pseuds/vesnoii
Summary: У Баки Барнса есть война, которую нужно вести, отряд, чтобы держать в узде, и ещё много нового, что ему предстоит узнать о своём друге Стиве. У него нет времени думать о том, что произошло на столе у Золы, и о том, что он за человек после всего этого.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Howling Commandos, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hold Up the Clear Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914080) by [rubysharkruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubysharkruby/pseuds/rubysharkruby). 



> Перевод моей любимой работы по Стаки во времена Второй Мировой и одной из самых любимых во всём фандоме. Уже было много сказано про восстановление Баки после плена в 1943, и, на мой взгляд, эта — особенная, одна из самых искренних и реалистичных.  
> 

Когда Баки было одиннадцать, он подхватил грипп такой сильный, что чуть не умер. Уже после Стив рассказывал ему, как священник собирался провести последний обряд, и как во всём здании затаили дыхание, но Баки ничего из этого не помнил. Всё, что осталось у него в памяти из событий той недели — то, как жар, одеялом накрывший его больное тело, отделял его ото всего остального мира. Уменьшающиеся фигуры, стоящие над ним; и плач, доносящийся издалека — из места, которое он оставлял позади себя.

Ему казалось, что именно там он находился и сейчас.

С него катился пот, его трясло, и он никак не мог вдохнуть, не мог сфокусировать ни на чём взгляд в искусственном освещении палаты. Над ним стояли мужчины. Он не мог разобрать ни слова, но он знал, что они говорили о нём. Один из них был доктором.

— Отец? — он попытался протянуть руку, но его что-то удерживало.

Голоса стихли. Появился новый звук — что-то начало жужжать у него под кожей, наполняло его уши, становясь всё громче и быстрее, практически заглушая чей-то тихий смех откуда-то сверху. Пальцы скользили по его волосам. Он не мог ничего разглядеть. Была только темнота и появляющиеся в ней фигуры.

Его держали несколько пар рук, и он никак не мог из-под них выбраться. Звучал чей-то голос, и он тоже был неправильным.

— Да, — ему ответили. — Да, я думаю, можно сказать и так.

***

К тому моменту, когда Баки вытащили из камеры, он уже был уверен, что умирает. Со сломанными рёбрами, с лёгкими, которые по ощущениям напоминали разорванную в клочья промокшую бумагу, он едва мог переставлять ногами, пока его тащили за собой по коридору. За спиной стихала злая ругань. Они либо собирались засунуть его в крематорий, либо использовать в качестве мишени для учебной стрельбы, или что они там ещё делают с работниками, которые больше не в состоянии работать. Единственное, что он знал точно, так это то, что люди дома, те, которые его любили, так никогда и не узнают, что с ним произошло. Кто-то постучится в дверь его родительского дома, отдадут телеграмму, и голубую звезду на окне сменят на золотую. Вот и всё. Им даже не отдадут тело на захоронение.

Он ожидал увидеть печь для кремации, но вместо этого они повели его в другую сторону завода, в комнату с запахом карболового мыла и гнили. В комнате находился узкий стол с пятью чёрными ремнями на нём, а рядом стоял парень, отмывающий кровь от пола. Баки даже обнаружил в себе силы бороться, но от этого ровным счётом ничего не поменялось.  
До того момента, пока они не привязали его ремнями к столу, он не видел мужчину в углу. На вид он казался мягким человеком. Стоя в очках, он нахмуривался, глядя на свой планшет с зажимом для бумаги, и то и дело надувал губы. Когда он посмотрел на Баки, выражение его лица стало ещё более недовольным.

 _Хорошо_.

— Вы доктор? — ногтями Баки царапал по столу, слушая раздражающий звук. — Да, вы. Вы доктор? Вы похожи на доктора. Милая чистенькая рубашка и пафосный маленький галстук. Или же– может, вы дворецкий, а, Фриц? Принесёте– вы принесёте мне шницеля, а, блядский фашист?

Мужчина улыбнулся и что-то сказал охране. Баки не разобрал — его немецкий был не настолько хорош. Мужчина отвернулся и какое-то время так и стоял, что-то делая руками, а когда повернулся, Баки заметил шприц. Его сердце замерло в груди. Он был болен, а человек перед ним был доктором, но в шприце было что угодно, но не лекарство.

Шприц был не один. Баки рыкнул и задёргался под сдерживающими его на месте ремнями. Его взгляд застыл на шприце, который доктор положил рядом с другими на металлическом подносе, и передал поднос одному из охранников.

— Эй, а это ещё что за чёрт? — требовательно спросил Баки, наблюдая за тем, как доктор достал из ряда шприцев один с жидкостью, похожей на молоко. Когда его проигнорировали, Баки повторил свой вопрос на немецком. — Что это?

Доктор даже не взглянул на него.

— Не пытайся даже думать об этом. Тебе не понять.

Рядом с ним стоял поднос, полный шприцев, счёт которым Баки потерял после третьего, а маленькая рука тянулась к венам на внутренней стороне его локтя. Баки не мог её стряхнуть, как бы ни пытался. Острая игла пронзила его вены, отдавая прямо по сердцу. После этого Баки мог только кричать.

Он не умер. Они думали, что он умрёт, и он думал, что так и получилось, но он не умер, и из-за этого доктор взглянул на него по-другому.

Доктора звали Зола, и он был там каждый раз, когда Баки не умирал. Он говорил охранникам, где держать, где резать, где ломать, и когда держать рот Баки открытым, зажимая при этом ноздри, пока он не проглотит что-то густое и приторно-сладкое, из-за чего спустя двадцать минут он начнёт блевать. Он высоко держал шприцы с разными по цвету жидкостями и ждал, пока дыхание Баки не участится, чтобы снова направить иголку внутрь. Пахло гарью, чей-то голос считал в обратном порядке по-немецки, ещё кто-то в комнате издавал тихие звуки боли, но аппарат над ним был подключен, и больше он ничего не видел.

Он слышал, что они приводили ещё пленников. Вдали слышались крики и удушливые звуки, которые, казалось, не прекращались часами. Он старался не думать об этом. В темноте он видел какие-то вещи и о них тоже старался не думать.

Он открыл глаза и увидел Золу рядом с ним, улыбающегося и смотрящего на него взглядом хищника. Его руки на Баки были то горячими, то холодными, но всегда влажными. Баки снова увидел в нём Отца Галлахана, старого хормейстера. Он тоже смотрел взглядом хищника, но его ладони, когда он прикасался к голым рукам, к коленям, к острым лопаткам Баки, всегда оставались холодными и сухими. Больше он нигде Баки и не трогал, хоть ему и хотелось — ох, как ему хотелось. Все знали, но никто не сказал ни слова.

Что-то открылось внутри Баки. Будто тонкая кожа, пойманная между зубами и костяшкой пальца.

— Подробно объясни, что ты чувствуешь, — инструктировал его Зола.

Барнс. Джеймс. Сержант. 325557038.

— Чувствуешь это?

Он слышал музыку краем уха — что-то мягкое, сентиментальное, без какого-то определённого бита, но приятное на слух. Он не слышал ничего подобного с тех пор, как был дома. Воспоминания возвращали его туда, обратно, к родителям и сёстрам. Миссис Лыжники, живущая наверху, научившая всех четырёх детей Барнсов игре на пианино, и которая до сих пор предлагала Баки мятный леденец и сигарету каждый раз, когда он заглядывал к ней. Братья Дэнни Браун и О’Рейли. Большой Чарли, заведующий газетным киоском на углу, у которого всегда была копия «Чёрной маски» для Баки. Рита Уотсон, работающая за кассой магазина Woolworth’s на улице Фултон, и умеющая танцевать Линди лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Стив. В первую очередь, был Стив.

Механический свист нарастал. Стив исчез.

Барнс. Сержант. 325557038.

Всё разваливалось на части. В комнате было что-то, что он не мог разглядеть. Он слышал тяжёлое дыхание и звук шагов, пока оно ходило туда-сюда в тени. Оно от него что-то хотело, прямо как Зола, прямо как Отец Галлахан. Баки не понимал, что ещё от него осталось, что можно было бы забрать. Маленькая Бекка стояла у его койки, и он кричал во всё горло, потому что она не должна была здесь находиться, здесь было небезопасно.

Влажные пальцы погладили его по щеке.

— Даже мёртвый ты поможешь научному процессу, — сказал ему Зола.

Даже мёртвый Баки не умер.

Барнс. Сержант. 3255703.

Барнс. Сержант. 32557.

В комнате был кто-то, кого он не мог разглядеть. Этот кто-то говорил знакомым голосом. Ещё Баки знал руки, которые подняли его со стола и поставили на ноги, и вот он Стив: размером с дом, в костюме, и — да, конечно, почему бы и нет. Почему нет.

Баки точно не мог идти, но он всё равно шёл. Где-то между тем, как Зола скрылся с сумасшедшим, оторвавшим собственное лицо, и Стивом, совершившим невозможный прыжок, Баки начал осознавать, что происходящее могло и не быть просто сном. Стив был здесь, Стив был огромным, и Стив пришёл за Баки. Он появился из ниоткуда и забрал Баки с того чёртового стола, а Баки так и не понимал, что это всё значило, пока они не оказались снаружи, где было мокро, холодно, и где было полно американских солдат.

— Стив? Это– это же– Что ты _сделал_?

Он не смотрел на Стива, но он знал эту улыбку в его голосе.

— Я же тебе говорил, Бак. Я вступил в армию.

Несмотря на всё разглагольствование, быстро стало ясно, что Стив понятия не имел, что делал. Впрочем, ничего нового, это же Стив. Это случалось каждый раз, когда он придумывал очередной безрассудный план, который в конце концов оказывался рабочим. Однако, на этот раз всё было иначе. На Стива смотрели несколько сотен человек — он был старшим по званию, а сам Стив, как и всегда, когда понимал, что взял на себя слишком много, но был слишком горд, чтобы попросить о помощи, смотрел на Баки.

Баки отвёл его в сторону.

— Ты знаешь, где мы находимся?

— Краусберг, — Стив скопировал его серьёзный тон голоса и позу, даже не осознавая того. Он выглядел как актёр, играющий солдата в фильме. — Австрия, тридцать миль к северу от линии. Нам нужно позаботиться о раненых.

Он точно был сыном своей матери, медсестры, и он был абсолютно прав, но Баки покачал головой.

— Мы находимся на вражеской территории. Враг знает, где именно. Нужно убираться.

Какой бы там адреналин ни заставил его подняться на ноги и покинуть завод, сейчас он начинал выветриваться, оставляя неприятное послевкусие. Во рту было так сухо, что невозможно было даже сплюнуть. Баки невольно заметил, как дрожали его руки, как зубы начинали стучать, хоть он и не чувствовал холода. Он не чувствовал практически ничего.

— Мы грузим раненых в грузовики, — говорил Стив. Господи, он теперь был ростом с Баки, если не выше. — Всех, кто не может идти. Потом пойдём и без необходимости останавливаться не будем.

— Два часа. Идём два часа, потом перегруппировываемся. Нужно разослать разведчиков. Скорее всего, нам всё равно придётся сражаться, но мы постараемся этого избежать. Не будем нарываться сами. Я понимаю, что это новый для тебя концепт.

— Я быстро адаптируюсь.

— Я вижу, — прозвучало резко, и Баки понятия не имел, что с этим делать. Казалось, Стив тоже не знал. Это нисколько не помогало. Баки встрепенулся. — Ладно. У нас есть план. Нужно вести их.

Раненых было меньше, чем они смели рассчитывать, и у них не заняло много времени загрузить их по грузовикам. Даже несмотря на это, к тому времени, когда они закончили, какой-то механизм внутри Баки сломался. Его ноги отказывались идти, а весь мир сузился до размытого изображения собственных ног, когда Баки смотрел вниз. Его уговорили залезть в последний грузовик. Затем была крепкая рука, придерживающая его, и знакомый голос, говорящий ему что-то на ухо.

Баки схватил Стива за руку, когда тот собирался уйти, и заметил, что на нём самом была куртка Стива. Когда это успело произойти?

— Баки? — спрашивал Стив спустя какое-то время. — Хочешь, чтобы я остался с тобой?

Он говорил это так, будто и в самом деле бы остался. Придурок. Баки нетерпеливо покачал головой. Слова давались ему нелегко.

— Дуган, — проговорил он. — И Джонс. Ещё британец, вроде как, зовут Фэлсворт. Они тебе нужны. Если ты в чём-то не уверен, спрашивай их. Они тебе помогут, и не станут делать из этого огромное дело. Дуган и Джонс — вот твои парни.

Лицо Стива посветлело, и Баки пришлось отвернуться. Рука Стива была тёплой и такой сильной, абсолютно незнакомой в хватке Баки. Баки его отпустил.

Стив прочистил горло.

— Дуган и Джонс?

— Ещё, наверное, Фэлсворт.

Баки опустил взгляд на свою ладонь, сжатую в кулак, и снова вытянул пальцы.  
Он не чувствовал практически ничего.

Как только Стив ушёл, медик попытался заставить его прилечь, но Баки забился в самый дальний угол и уткнулся лбом в колени. Зажмурил глаза и совсем ни о чём не думал.

  
***

Обратный путь на базу был мучительно долгим. Большинство спасённых пленников страдали от голода и усталости, но среди них был и член итальянского сопротивления, пойманный при попытке саботировать линию снабжения. По его совету они пошли извилистым маршрутом на юг по дорогам, на которых вряд ли могли находиться немецкие патрули.

Температура упала. Стив снова попытался натянуть на Баки свою куртку, но это не у Баки посередине груди красовалась огромная белая звезда, как мишень.

К тому же, как Баки сказал Стиву, когда возвращал куртку обратно, на вещи было столько дырок, что она нисколько не грела.

В свете дня Стив выглядел ещё больше и ещё менее похожим на себя. Прямо герой с обложки какого-нибудь дурацкого журнала, который ему так нравился. Как кто-то нереальный. Он маршировал вместе с Баки во главе колонны и приостанавливался каждый раз, когда Баки замедлялся, и смотрел на Баки, будто говоря, что они проделали это всё вместе. Как будто он даже не осознавал, что это он был звездой шоу. Они не наткнулись ни на один немецкий патруль. Каждый мужчина, вышедший из лагеря военнопленных, добрался до пункта назначения, и большинство из них вылезло из грузовиков недалеко от базы — последний рывок, чтобы завершить путь уже на своих ногах.

Баки было легко ускользнуть во всей суматохе их возвращения на базу. Медики уже пробирались сквозь толпу, и кто-нибудь бы обязательно указал в его сторону, но сначала ему нужно было кое-что сделать. Он нашёл укрытие сзади автопарка, где кто-то собрал в кучу ящики и аккуратно сложил стопкой журналы Yank и Eyeful. Земля была усеяна окурками, а на стороне одного из ящиков лежали комки засохшей жвачки, похожие на ракушки. Нужно было действовать быстро.

Баки сделал глубокий вдох и стянул с себя свитер, бросая его рядом со стопкой журналов. Зажмурился и посчитал до трёх прежде, чем заставить себя взглянуть вниз.

Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что он перед собой видит. Кожа болезненного оттенка, его армейский жетон, волосы на груди; рёбра и тазовые кости расположены чуть ближе, чем они должны быть, и на этом — и на этом всё. Это не могло быть всё. Он пригляделся: осмотрел руки со всех сторон, провёл ладонями по груди и бокам, чуть не защемил что-то в попытке увидеть собственную спину. Отдалённо он понимал, что его сердце начало бешено стучать в груди. Дыхание сбилось. Он обнаружил слабый синяк на локте, несколько порезов и царапин, которые, должно быть, получил во время побега. И на этом всё. Не страшнее, чем у ребёнка, упавшего на школьном дворе. Ничего на его теле не свидетельствовало о том, что они с ним делали. Этого не могло быть.

В конце концов, он обнаружил то, что, должно быть, и искал: на передней части его плеча были три розовых круга. Они почти искрились, когда он касался их подушечками пальцев. На какой-то момент он снова мог почувствовать ощущение кожаных ремней, впивающихся в его кожу, и запах дыма. Он ощущал запах дыма, горящей плоти, и затем — то, как царапала его кожу шерсть, когда они натягивали на него свитер. У охранника был порез на челюсти — наверное, от бритвы.

Три аккуратных круга подряд. Тот, что находился ближе других к ключице, был бледно-розовым, а тот, что на внешней стороне плеча — настолько тёмным, что почти красным. Круг посередине был раздражающего оттенка где-то посередине. Каждый из них был виден невооружённым глазом.

Он провёл пальцами по коже в том месте и прислушался к своему дыханию, которое понемногу выравнивалось. Через какое-то время он натянул свитер обратно.

Здесь было хорошо. Тихо. Запах бензина и работающих двигателей вместо всех этих чертовых деревьев по всей Европе. Он мог остаться здесь и слушать звуки, доносящиеся из лагеря, и не переживать о том, чтобы продолжать сохранять лицо или притворяться, что он всё ещё помнит, как вести себя, как человек. Делать вид, что он не замечает, как парни наблюдают за ним, гадая, что такого он сделал на той стороне завода, что позволило ему вернуться оттуда, откуда больше никто не возвращался. Что он сделал для того, чтобы сейчас быть в лучшей форме, чем тогда, когда они сражались, как демоны, лишь бы охрана его не забрала.

Баки тоже гадал, но заставил себя прекратить. Он мог, конечно, остаться здесь, но он прекрасно понимал, что хотя бы один человек всё равно придёт его искать.

— Ты ел? — спросил Баки у Стива, обнаружив его слоняющимся у столовой. В какой-то момент Стив снял свой шлем, и найти Стива в море оливкового-серого было сложнее, чем Баки мог себе представить.

— Я тебя ждал, — Стив окинул его взглядом. — Ты был у медика?

— Ага, — ответил Баки и замер, сбитый с толку из-за лжи, из-за того, как легко ему далась эта ложь. — То есть, не-а. Схожу попозже, когда они уже закончат с парнями, которым это правда нужно.

Он видел, что Стив собирается начать спорить, и понизил голос, понимая, сколько вокруг них ушей.

— Я только что прошёл пятьдесят с лишним миль через две страны. Я не собираюсь помирать в ближайшее время.

Стив изогнул бровь.

— Скорее сорок. И ты прохрапел в кузове первые десять миль, пока мы шли.

Мелкий паршивец. Баки в последнее время мало что могло рассмешить, но Стив всегда был исключением. Этого было недостаточно для того, чтобы он расхохотался и по привычке тыкнул Стива в бок, но он всё равно улыбнулся уголком губ, а Стив отреагировал на это так, словно выиграл чёртову лотерею. Господи, этот парень. Что Баки с ним делать?

— Ну что, тебе теперь полагается купить мне ужин или как?

Палатка столовой была набита толкающимися телами и вонью дешёвой еды, приготовленной сразу огромными партиями. Именно так Баки всегда представлял запах приюта, хоть и не осознавал этого до своей первой недели на учениях. Когда они со Стивом оказались в первом ряду, они поняли, что запах исходил от мясного рулета и кучи серого резинового месива, гордо называющего себя волокнистой фасолью. Баки мог поклясться, что за время в армии съел больше мясного рулета и фасоли, чем за двадцать четыре года до этого. Кажется, он на это даже когда-то жаловался.

Они вдвоём отодвинули стулья за вторым из четырёх длинных узких столов, когда группа парней заметила Стива и вскочила на ноги. Стив начал было возражать, пока Баки не ударил его по щиколотке и не сел.

— Капитан, — один из них кивнул. На вид ему было лет восемнадцать. Он выглядел таким же важным, каким Баки помнил Стива в его возрасте. — Сержант Барнс.

Баки кивнул в ответ, чувствуя себя дерьмово, когда понял, что не помнит имени парнишки, хоть и должен.

— Рядовой, — сказали они со Стивом в унисон.

Стив присел, выглядя при этом подавленным.

— Им не надо было–

— Ты только что спас жизни всем в этом месте, — перебил его Баки. — Ты что, слишком хорош, чтобы дать им возможность выказать тебе благодарность единственным способом, который им сейчас доступен?

Это помогло приостановить словесный поток Стива. Баки почти рассмеялся.

— Не всё здесь о тебе, Роджерс.

Он наблюдал за тем, как Стив задумчиво жевал свой мясной рулет с фасолью. Раньше, когда Стив ел слишком много или слишком быстро, у него начинал болеть живот, но теперь было очевидно, что это всё позади. Не успел Стив начать есть, как весь поднос уже был пуст, и Стив нахмурился, глядя на него, будто не понимая, куда успела деться еда. Он медленно убрал вилку и сложил руки. Его взгляд пробежался по подносу Баки, затем остановился в той стороне, где всё ещё раздавали еду. Потом Стив отвернулся. Спустя минуту он снова засматривался на еду. В третий раз, когда он делал вид, будто почёсывает лицо, чтобы продолжить тоскливо смотреть на еду, Баки снова ударил его по щиколотке.

— Здесь ни у кого кусок в горло не полезет, если ты продолжишь смотреть на еду своими большими грустными глазами. Выглядишь как собака за окном у мясника.

Стив задумался, потирая подбородок большим пальцем.

— Ха, — сказал он. — Ты перепутал. Больше похоже на то, как ты смотришь вслед проходящей мимо Энни Грэхем, — он поднялся на ноги. — Хочешь чего-нибудь?

— Ага, — ответил Баки на рефлексе. — Билет на Доджеров и друга, который не такой умник.

— Извини. Такого нет.

Что-то о том, сколько Стив теперь мог съесть, впечатляло. И пугало. Баки вяло ковырялся в своей собственной еде — его желудок отказывался проявлять интерес к чему-либо вообще. Баки наблюдал за тем, как Стив уплетал вторую, а потом и третью добавку без намёка на то, чтобы остановиться.

— Это что-то новое или ты бы и дома столько ел, будь у тебя возможность?

— Думаю, отчасти и то, и другое, — сказал Стив с полным ртом картошки-пюре.

Баки взглядом обвёл всех за столом. Никого, казалось, не интересовало ничего, кроме механических действий — поднять вилку ко рту, пожевать, снова поднять вилку. Баки всё равно говорил негромко.

— Они тебя рассказывали, что вот это случится, когда ты пошёл к ним?

— Вот это случится с моим аппетитом? А, нет, никогда не приходилось к слову.

Ага, Баки мог бы поспорить, что именно так оно и было.

— Очень удобно. Может, они ещё что-то забыли упомянуть?

Стив выглядел раздражённым.

— Я ничего не заметил, но буду держать тебя в курсе.

— Обязательно.

С другой стороны палатки доносился звук бьющегося о подносы мясного рулета и фасоли. Два парня сзади Баки ворчливо спорили по поводу бейсбола, хоть и ни один из них, казалось, ничего о нём не знал, кроме того, что в него теперь разрешили играть девчонкам, тем самым испортив этот вид спорта. Четырьмя сиденьями от него заснул в том, что осталось от его польской формы, тощий светловолосый парнишка, подперев щеку рукой. Его сосед воспользовался шансом забрать у него мясной рулет. Баки катал сероватый комок из одного конца подноса в другой.

— Баки, — заговорил Стив слишком спокойно и рассудительно. — Ты же знаешь, что я должен был–

— Как ты думаешь, что это вообще такое? — вилка Баки с визгом заскользила по подносу, сероватый комок задрожал. — Думаешь, это мясо?

Ему не нужно было поднимать взгляд, чтобы знать конкретный момент, в который Стив опустил свой.

— Я не знаю. Разрежь и посмотри.

Баки положил вилку на стол.

Стив вернулся к своей еде. Его вилка поднималась и опускалась теперь гораздо медленнее, чем раньше, будто аппетит у него почти пропал. Он уже привык к такой еде — он же теперь солдат, как и хотел. Следовать по стопам отца было куда романтичнее, если он был героем войны, который так и не вернулся. У Баки был другой случай — его отец обладал взрывным темпераментом, из-за которого от него отвернулись все, кроме собственной семьи; и его нога переставала нормально функционировать, когда приходили холода. Он стал очень тихим, когда Баки пришёл домой и сообщил ему, что вступил в армию. Он гордился сыном, но он был тихим.

Они со Стивом тогда пошли вместе. Сначала они ждали Рождества, потом — когда сезон простуд для Стива закончится, и они отправились в военкомат с таким видом, будто понимали, на что подписываются. Наверное, у сотрудника была какая-то квота, которую нужно было соблюдать, потому что он пытался заставить Баки записаться в военно-морской флот, но Стив знал, что это должен быть только 107-й, да и зарплата, не сказать, что была выше в ВМФ. Уже снаружи Стив посмотрел на постер Дяди Сэма и скинул руку Баки, которую тот пытался обернуть вокруг его плеч. Баки даже не мог предположить, что они откажут Стиву. Конечно, он был метр с кепкой, со слабыми лёгкими и сердцем, но он был умён и упрям, он стоил с десять парней, в карточке которых красовалось «Годен». Баки беспомощно стоял там, глядя на то, как Стив горько сжимал челюсть, и в сотый раз задавался вопросом, почему никто не видел в нём того, что видел Баки.

Тот человек, Эрскин, видел. Или Стиву так только казалось. Баки не был уверен. Когда Стив наконец рассказал Баки, что произошло на самом деле, он начал расхваливать Эрскина, но если бы Эрскин и правда понимал, то он бы не стал засовывать Стива в тело Чарльза Атласа в надежде, что тем самым он станет чего-то стоить. Он бы не думал, что у него было право привязывать Стива ремнями и вводить в него сыворотку чёрт знает с чем, надеясь, что это его не убьёт или не превратит в ещё одного Шмидта или ещё хуже. Что ещё они забыли упомянуть? Что ещё никогда не приходилось к слову? Стив мог умереть, и Баки бы никогда об этом не узнал. Он мог умереть, а они бы просто покачали головами и сделали пометки в своих блокнотах, чтобы потом попытаться снова. Всего лишь часть научного процесса. В клетке всегда ещё были крысы.

Прикосновение к его руке вырвало Баки из его мыслей, а металлический поднос чуть не улетел.

— Чего?

— Я говорил, что нам, наверное, надо бы пойти помыться. От тебя несёт. Ты явно не хочешь убить доктора сразу же, как только он на тебя посмотрит.

Беспокойство выглядело по-другому на лице Стива, ставшем шире. Выражение немного отличалось, и это было почти хуже, чем если бы они ему вместе с новым телом подарили новое лицо. Никто из тех, кто не знал его раньше, даже не понял бы, что именно не так. Они бы не поняли, что с ним сделали.

— Баки? Ты слышал, что я сказал?

— Да. Конечно, — Баки потёр рукой по лицу. Челюсть была грубой из-за щетины, а левая сторона лица неожиданно запульсировала от прикосновения к царапине с засохшей кровью на скуле. Когда он успел пораниться? — Продолжай. Я слушаю.

— Всё нормально?

— Да, смеёшься? Конечно, всё нормально. Я просто… просто устал, я думаю, — он сказал это, не подумав, и только после того, как слова вылетели изо рта, понял, что это была чистая правда. Он чувствовал себя изнурённым.

Стив коротко окинул взглядом поднос Баки и снова посмотрел на него. Складка меж его бровей углубилась.

— Хочешь кое-куда пойти? Я не… — Стив скривился — это выражение его лица было абсолютно знакомым. — Я имел в виду… У меня есть палатка. Они сказали, что у меня есть палатка только для меня. Плюсы того, чтобы быть тут хористкой. Ты можешь прилечь там. Если хочешь.

Руки Стива лежали на столе между ними. Длинные пальцы, большие ладони, шрамы на первых двух костяшках правой руки от каждого раза, когда он заносил кулак над лицом очередного парня и резался о его зубы. Или же, когда ему по костяшкам прилетало чем-то ещё похуже. Баки годами пытался научить его ставить удар, ещё больше учил, как защищаться, ведь этот идиот всегда был слишком упрямым, чтобы просто убежать. Его руки не изменились. Не изменилось и то, как он скрещивал пальцы и большими пальцами рук впивался в ладони, когда пытался сделать вид, что всё было хорошо.

— Ладно, — сказал Баки. — Хорошо.

Он не помнил, как они добрались до палатки Стива. Едва заметив перед собой койку, Баки упал на неё, свернувшись калачиком. Он рвано выдохнул и снова глубоко вздохнул.

— Баки? Можно я?..

Над ним стоял мужчина. Он был высоким, широкоплечим и неправильным, но его голос оставался всё тем же, его руки были такими же, и на мгновение всё, чего хотел Баки — это протянуть руку, схватить его огромную ладонь со шрамами, и потянуть на себя, чтобы Стив устроился рядом с ним на койке. Закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть, что с ним сделали, сказать «Мне скучно, расскажи мне что-нибудь». Он чувствовал запах дыма, тошноты и двух взрослых мужчин, которые слишком долго не мылись, но одеяло под его щекой всё ещё пахло Стивом, и он вдыхал этот запах, представляя, что они были дома.   
Представлял, что он лежит на их диванных подушках, и если прислушаться, то можно услышать, как на кухне мама тихо напевает себе под нос, готовясь к новому дню. Они со Стивом могли быть в безопасности и тепле, ни о чём не подозревать, пока Эви не прибежала бы к ним, чтобы позвать завтракать. Война никогда бы не пришла ни за одним из них.

— Баки?

Баки повернулся лицом к стене и спиной — ко всей остальной палатке.

— Они скоро нас снова куда-то отправят. Может, тебе стоит пойти и узнать, когда именно.

Из-за новой позы его окровавленное лицо пульсировало с новой силой. Горячо и остро. Ухо с той стороны тоже болело, но Баки остался на месте. Ботинки Стива заскребли по настилу в большей палатке, которая ему полагалась по его высокому званию. 

Затем Стив сказал:

— Да. Хорошая идея. Я тебе расскажу, как что-то узнаю.

Баки ничего не ответил. Спустя мгновение он слышал, как полы палатки открылись и закрылись снова. Он остался один.


	2. Глава 2

— Постарайтесь расслабиться, Сержант Барнс.

На этот раз шприц был пуст, когда они делали ему укол. Над ним стоял мужчина, в его руку впивался кожаный ремень, а сердце не переставало бешено стучать в груди. Кожа покрывалась мурашками во всех местах, где они к нему прикасались. Баки не мог отодвинуться. Шприц был пуст, когда они вводили ему иглу под кожу, но когда они его вытащили и убрали обратно на металлический поднос, шприц был полон красной жидкости, как сытый клещ.

Шприц был не один.

— Мы рассчитываем на ваше сотрудничество, Сержант.

В комнате было слишком ярко; в ней пахло карболовым мылом и сигаретным дымом. Сначала они столпились вокруг него и заставили снять штаны, чтобы понять, можно ли было по его внешнему виду сказать, что с ним сделали. На одной из стен висела фотография двадцати похожих друг на друга мужчин в белых халатах, а рядом с ней была старая карта мира со стилизованным компасом и странными змеевидными монстрами, странствующими по морям. _Здесь странствуют драконы._ Прикосновения их холодных рук были безличными. Они поворачивали его в разные стороны. Горло Баки сжалось при виде взгляда, которым они его окинули.

— Мы рассчитываем на ваше сотрудничество.

Над ним возвышались трое мужчин, говорящих о нём, и он понимал каждое слово. Он не знал, делало это его положение лучше или хуже.

Свет был слишком ярким и расположенным за ними, поэтому каждый раз, поднимая взгляд, он видел перед собой лишь чёрные фигуры.

Холодные, влажные на ощупь пальцы коснулись его плеча.

— Сфотографируйте это. Когда это произошло? Сержант Барнс, когда это произошло?

Он ответил лишь спустя минуту — забыл о том, что на этот раз, когда они что-то спрашивали, он был обязан отвечать. Баки им солгал, не зная, зачем он это сделал.

— Хмм… Может, ничего необычного. Задокументируйте это тоже. Давайте сделаем рентген.

Послышался звук включившегося аппарата.

***

Баки резко дёрнулся, придя в себя. Он так окунулся в свои мысли, что не сразу понял, что к нему обращались.

— Да? — сказал он не своим голосом. Баки прочистил горло. — Да, Стив? Что такое?

Стив нахмурил брови.

— Всё в порядке?

— Конечно. Всё замечательно.

Они находились в одном из типичных английских баров с интерьером из дерева, с латунью и странноватыми украшениями из шерсти на стенах. Перед Баки стоял полупустой стакан. Парни притащили его в бар пару часов назад, и, судя по скоплению народа, за ними последовал сюда весь город. Там было множество солдат — кто откуда, и смеющихся девушек, которые с горящими глазами бегали от моряков к лётчикам и пехоте, наслаждаясь вниманием и общением. Слышался смех; в воздухе витал запах горького британского табака; кто-то в соседней комнате плохо играл на пианино. Баки не узнал мелодию.

Только когда рядом с ним раздался тихий смех, Баки понял, что он снова с головой погрузился в собственные мысли.

— Посмотри-ка на это. Девяти ещё нет, а ты уже сонный, — Стив улыбался, но в его глазах читалось беспокойство. — Много выпил или просто стареешь?

Чувствовалось, будто бы улыбка на лице Баки принадлежала и не ему вовсе: мышцы ненатурально растягивались вокруг слишком большого количества зубов.

— Нет, это просто ты мне все ужи прожужжал. Может, ты уже пойдёшь и спросишь их? Они согласятся.

— Может быть, — сказал Стив. — Наверное, — поправился он, заметив взгляд Баки. — Просто просить о таком — это просить о многом.

— Да, но они просто кучка идиотов, которые точно воспользуются шансом отправиться за Капитаном Америка в пасть самой смерти, — Баки опустошил свой стакан и жестом попросил бармена о ещё одном. — Для начала можешь купить им выпить, если это заставит тебя чувствовать себя лучше.

— Ты прав. Кстати, насчёт этого. Ты сам планируешь приостановиться?

— Зачем? Мне что, нужно будет отвозить тебя домой? — это звучало подло и по-детски, ну и что? Он мог пить столько, сколько ему заблагорассудится. Меньшее, что ему задолжал этот мир.

— Они сегодня брали кровь, так?

— Кровь, мочу, волосы… Меня удивляет, что во мне вообще что-то ещё осталось. Собирались ещё сделать люмбальную пункцию, но я им сказал, что для этого им придётся меня вырубить первыми, или я бы вырубил их.

Стив скривился.

— Да уж, в сдаче этой жидкости на анализ мало приятного.

Врачи даже не сообщили Баки, что именно они собирались сделать. Они его усадили и холодными руками подтолкнули плечи вперёд. Едва заметив размер иглы, Баки решил, что с него сотрудничества достаточно. В конце концов, они всё равно получат, что хотят, а ему прилетит, когда старшие по званию узнают, что он натворил. Но он видел перед собой иголку и выражения на лицах врачей, и что-то внутри него надорвалось. Они понятия не имели, как им повезло, что он не стал размахивать кулаками, хоть каждый из его инстинктов именно об этом и кричал.

Конечно, хорошо это для Баки бы не закончилось.

— У меня всё в порядке, — всё, что он сказал. — Мы же в увольнении, правильно?

— Ну да.

Баки наклонил свой стакан так, чтобы свет упал на оставшиеся на дне капли янтарной жидкости.

— Так, где они тебя расположили? В каком-нибудь роскошном месте?

— У меня своя уборная. Четыре стены, парочка дверей. Здесь недалеко, так что, думаю, отвозить домой меня не придётся.

— А. Звучит мило. Меня поселили с Дум-Думом.

Пианист начал издеваться над новой песней. Стив поерзал на стуле.

— Ты можешь посмотреть, если хочешь, — сказал он. — Я имею в виду… Скажи им, что слишком много выпил, не хочешь много идти. Если хочешь.

— Да, может быть, — сказал Баки, отвлёкшись на очередную песню. Эту он знал. Он играл её, когда был в Англии последний раз.

Стив сжал его плечо и пошёл к парням, находящимся в другой комнате. Баки потёр то место, к которому прижался большой палец Стива, всего секунду, и вздрогнул, когда пианист ошибся нотой. Больше никто не заметил. Бар полон людей, и ни один из них не заметил. Все продолжили смеяться и улыбаться, делать вид, будто бы всё было нормально. Будто бы всем было легко.

Когда-то и ему тоже было легко. Он видел мужчин, хороших мужчин; парнишек возраста Бекки, истекающих кровью под жарким солнцем и всё ещё способных улыбаться красивым девушкам. Он своими руками убивал других мужчин и шёл целовать маму, когда приезжал домой в увольнение. Вежливо склонял голову перед столом. Пять месяцев назад он играл эту песню в баре, похожем на этот, а Нолан заставил всех парней подпевать ему. Они играли с британскими солдатами в дартс и добродушно спорили о том, украла ли Америка Альфреда Хичкока и когда планировала его вернуть. Одна из официанток сидела у Баки на коленях, а Сэнфорд, вызвавший Дугана посоревноваться в армрестлинге, купил всем присутствующим по стопке, когда проиграл.

Тогда было легко. Что это говорило о нём как о человеке, если ему было легко только тогда, когда страдали другие люди, а не он сам?

Из другой комнаты раздался смех. Играла другая песня, перед ним стоял новый стакан виски. Он не помнил, когда его поставили, но всё равно сделал глоток. Это помогало. Он думал, что это помогало. Лучше ничего не становилось, но углы сглаживало, и благодаря этому он мог сделать вид, будто бы то неприятное чувство в груди было чем-то знакомым, будто бы и по возвращению в Бруклин он чувствовал то же беспокойство. Все те разы, когда его кожа, его жизнь и все те вещи, что он любил больше всего, казались клеткой, выбраться из которой можно было только попав на танцпол или же оказавшись на холодном кафеле на коленях перед каким-нибудь незнакомцем с его пальцами, зарытыми в волосах Баки.

Баки задумчиво прижал стакан к нижней губе. В Лондоне должны быть такие места. В Нью-Йорке их полно, если знаешь, где искать и кого спрашивать. Он позволил себе подумать об этом. Потом он дал себе волю представить, как кто-то его касается, как их руки поглаживают его по лицу или груди. Баки пришлось опустить стакан и прижать ладони к стойке.

Из другой комнаты слышались голоса: Дуган, Джонс и весь остальной отряд был там. _Стив_ был там. Баки больше не собирался давать им причины думать, что он не был тем человеком, на которого можно положиться.

Стив вернулся, и Баки улыбнулся ему так, как будто бы ему было легко.

Двумя часами и тремя стаканами виски позже Баки стоял снаружи бара, пытаясь игнорировать бульканье в животе. Ночной воздух бил его по вспотевшему лицу; на улице было так темно, что им со Стивом пришлось приостановиться у выхода и подождать, пока привыкнут глаза. Пока Стив оплачивал счёт, все ушли, но так и не продвинулись до конца улицы. Баки не видел ничего, кроме изредка мелькающих в темноте людей, но он отчётливо слышал, как Дуган продолжал спорить с Фэлсфортом Бог знает о чём. Остальные присоединились к ним, радостно разглагольствуя на двух языках.

— Ты когда-нибудь мог себе представить, что в городе может быть настолько темно? — тихо спросил его Стив. — Даже когда ты рассказывал мне об этом в своих письмах, я не верил. Агент Картер пыталась мне объяснить в Нью-Йорке, но это, наверное, что-то, что нужно увидеть своими глазами.

— Мм.

— Но это им на руку. Они все в безопасности.

— Ага, — Баки запрокинул голову к небу. За пасмурным ноябрьским небом притаилась толстая полоска Луны, но даже если бы облака развеялись, различить на таком небе объекты нацеливания было бы невозможно. Недаром немецкие лётчики сдались. — Как думаешь, мне можно курить?

— Не вижу причин, почему нет. Если командир по противовоздушной обороне тебя поймает, отдуваться будешь сам за себя.

— Вот это у меня друг. Я больше переживаю за Фэлсворта, — большим пальцем Баки провёл по краю пачки сигарет, обнаруженной в кармане куртки. Это были сигареты Рэли — наверное, поэтому они и пролежали у него так долго. Но сейчас он не чувствовал себя таким избирательным. Он попытался расправить плечи, чувствуя, как неприятно по внутренним сторонам запястий царапают его манжеты, как в шею впивается расстёгнутый воротник. Его кровь казалась горячей и будто бы двигалась по венам мучительно медленно, но Баки всё равно было холодно — снаружи он дрожал, прямо как торт «запечённая Аляска», который делали его тёти на день рождения его маме, только наоборот.

— Или же ты можешь подождать минуту и покурить уже у меня, — сказал Стив.

— А?

— Куда меня поселили. Всего через несколько улиц отсюда. Я подумал… — Стив замешкался и прочистил горло. — Думал, ты пойдёшь ко мне, чтобы не переться на другой конец города.

— Ох, — Баки вспомнил их разговор. — Но это же если я— Если бы я напился, так? Нет, я думаю… Я чувствую себя нормально. Не хочу тебя теснить.

Из-за отсутствия освещения лицо Стива представляло собой бледный овал с затемнёнными пятнами на тех местах, где должны находиться глаза и рот. Рассмотреть выражение его лица было невозможно.

— Ты меня не теснишь.

Что-то в его голосе; в том, как именно он это произнёс, заставило плечи Баки напрячься. Одним делом было пошутить о том, что Баки превращался в Стива, и совершенно другим было решение Стива начать приглядывать за своим своенравным другом так, будто это было его работой. Не настолько всё поменялось. Баки достал свои Рэли и начал хлопать по карманам в поисках зажигалки.

— Из меня сейчас не лучшая компания.

— Да, но я уже привык.

Это была шутка, но по какой-то причине Баки задело. Руки едва слушались из-за холода. Голова начинала гудеть. Кто-то стащил его чёртову зажигалку без спроса и не вернул. Баки устал от того, что люди забирают его вещи.

— Я пойду с парнями, — сказал он жёстче, чем планировал. — Они меня ждали. Было бы мерзко с моей стороны сказать им сейчас проваливать. Разве я не прав? К тому же, тебе завтра рано вставать? Так сказала Её Величество?

Их дыхание шлейфом свернулось в воздухе и растаяло между ними. Стив не двинулся с места, но отчего-то казалось, будто он находился от Баки дальше, чем минуту назад. Резко очерченный силуэт его офицерского мундира казался меньше. Стив слегка сутулился.

— Да, — сказал он спустя мгновение. — Вроде как, так и сказала, — он вытащил что-то из кармана своего мундира и протянул Баки. — Вот.

Затем что-то упало Баки на ладонь. Это была зажигался. Металл был гладким и тёплым после нахождения в нагрудном кармане Стива. Баки перевернул её в руках.

— С каких пор ты носишь с собой зажигалку? Ты даже не куришь, — это прозвучало больше похожим на обвинение, чем он хотел.

— Не так, как ты.

— Хммм, — Баки потребовалось несколько попыток, чтобы наконец разжечь огонёк достаточно долгий, чтобы успеть зажечь сигарету. Прикрыв глаза, он стоял, глубоко вдыхая дым в лёгкие, задерживая его внутри, а затем лениво выпуская колечками в воздух, где их развеивал лёгкий ветер. Он склонил голову, смотря на Стива.

— Тебе дать одну?

— … мм? Ох. Да. Я— Да, хорошо.

— Точно?

— Конечно.

Баки прищурился, но лицо Стива оставалось белой фигурой в темноте. Как бы Баки ни пытался, разглядеть выражение его лица было невозможно. Стив, наверное, улыбался той маленькой «пошёл нахуй» улыбкой, которая появлялась на его лице каждый раз, когда кто-то пытался бросить ему вызов в ожидании, что Стив не справится. Баки пожал плечами и поджёг ещё одну сигарету, крадя первую затяжку перед тем, как передать сигарету Стиву. Его пальцы коснулись грубой кожи на перчатке Стива. Стив забрал сигарету, и в нос Баки ударил запах вишни, когда Стив затянулся.

Баки облизнулся.

— Тебя сейчас вырвет?

Дым поднимался в небо, когда Стив смеялся — звук был чистым и здоровым, прямо из его новых сильных лёгких.

— Мне было _двенадцать_. Ты мне теперь всю жизнь будешь припоминать?

— И даже дольше.

В конце улицы Морита матерился; кто-то кричал так громко, что звук отражался об окна. Послышался топот ботинок о брусчатку, а затем — поток возмущений на французском, перемежающимся с криком Фэлсворта: «Это не так! Это абсолютно не так!». Где-то залаяла собака.

Баки попытался отдать Стиву сигарету обратно, но Стив отмахнулся.

— Тебе она нужна больше, чем мне. Пока свою не найдёшь, держи эту у себя.

Баки убрал её в карман и бережно сжал в ледяной ладони.

— Хорошо.

— К тому же… — он слышал нотку поддразнивания в голосе Стива. Почти мог разглядеть его улыбку. — Так я смогу получить от тебя покурить, когда мне захочется.

— Это тебе так только кажется. — Баки снова облизал свои потрескавшиеся губы. — Ты даже не куришь.

— Может, я начну. — В его голосе было что-то, из-за чего Баки захотелось увидеть его лицо. Он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но закрыл его, озадаченный.

Дальше по улице спор между парнями затих так же быстро, как и разгорелся, и теперь идиоты фальшиво напевали «My Buddy». Сентиментальные болваны. Собака перестала лаять и начала скулить, словно аккомпанируя.

Такими темпами их скоро придут арестовывать. Было довольно заманчиво дать этому случиться.

— Мне надо…

— Точно, — произнёс Стив.

В его голосе всё ещё было что-то странное, что заставило Баки замешкаться, но в одном из домов на улице открылось окно, и из него раздался злой женский крик, принявший решение за него. Баки кивнул Стиву, зная, что он этого не увидит, развернулся и пошёл к концу улицы разбираться с парнями.

***

Мы рассчитываем на ваше полное сотрудничество.

Баки сдерживали ремни, пока он пробирался сквозь сон, всё ещё давясь резиновой трубкой в горле и ледяной водой, заливавшей его лёгкие. Вокруг него и внутри него было холодно и темно; он не мог высвободиться, не мог никуда деться со стола. Краем глаза он заметил какое-то движение в углу. Ему было нужно выбраться, но ещё ему нужно было оставаться на месте и не двигаться, чтобы его не увидели, иначе он будет следующим.

Паника постепенно стихла. Он наконец осознал, что под ним была провисшая койка, а тени падали на белые стены назначенного ему помещения. Никакой техники и кирпичной кладки. Никаких ремней. Он был просто закутан в шерстяное одеяло. На этом всё. Он понял, что его трясло, а пальцы крепко вцепились в матрас. Дыхание прерывисто выходило из лёгких, которые ещё так и не поняли, что он больше не тонул. Он смотрел в потолок. Сердце стучало под рёбрами. Не было отблеска света на маленьких круглых очках, не было взволнованного царапания по бумаге. Он лежал на своей раскладушке в назначенном ему помещении в Лондоне. Он был здесь. Он был в безопасности.

Краем глаза он заметил какое-то движение в комнате и перестал дышать.

— Парень? — послышалось сонное ворчание с другой койки.

Баки покачал головой, не доверяя своему голосу достаточно, чтобы издать хоть какой-нибудь звук. Его пальцы заболели, когда он вытащил их из-под одеяла и зубами впился в кулак. Другая койка скрипнула, и после этого стояла полнейшая тишина.

Через какое-то время Баки вытащил руку и вытер её о свою рубашку. Они уже почти не дрожали. Он освободил ноги от одеяла и присел на койке так медленно, как только мог, избегая её скрипа.

Сердце продолжало колотиться, было больно глотать, но он считал свои вздохи и выдохи, напоминая себе о том, где он находился и где не находился. Ему всё лучше удавалось делать это как можно тише.

Он ещё долго так сидел прежде, чем снова заставить себя прилечь.

***

Каким бы отчаянным высшее руководство ни было, даже у них хватило ума не посылать новоиспеченный отряд под командованием зелёного командира без дополнительной подготовки. У ССР и Британского агентства, о котором особо не распространялись, были разбросанные по всей Англии базы, где им рассказывали про маскировку и саботаж, а также про такое тонкое искусство того, как не погибнуть сразу же, как только их перенесут в тыл врага. Однако, перед этим их собрали и отправили в Шотландское нагорье на десять дней тренировок.

Дуган выглянул из окна. Он покачал головой с грязью на лице, глядя на то, как поезд проносится мимо мокрой после дождя сельской местности.

— Это наказание, Джимми. Богом клянусь, они нас наказывают.

— Не называй меня Джимми, — на автомате ответил Баки, не сводя глаз с пейзажа за окном. Из-за дождя было практически невозможно ничего разглядеть, но перед ними были широкие поля и извилистые каменные стены, за которыми возвышались далёкие заснеженные холмы. Экипаж был предоставлен им семерым. Баки сразу занял одно из двух мест у окна, напротив него — Дуган, а остальные сидели на оставшихся местах на скамейках. Повсюду были разбросаны ботинки. В воздухе витал сигаретный дым.

Слева от Баки Морита был погружён в рассказ про Хоппалонга Кэссиди. Он добыл книгу в Лондоне — доставка прибыла как раз перед тем, как они выехали из города. Баки не видел новую книгу с тех пор, как он последний раз был в Англии, и он по привычке достал одну из них из стопки и закинул на дно рюкзака. Наверное, она там и останется до того момента, пока кто-нибудь из парней не решит обменять на неё что-нибудь. Баки особо не читал последнее время.

Баки прижался поближе к стеклу.

— Как ты понял, что я говорил с тобой? — выражение лица Дугана в отражении выглядело слишком уж самодовольным. — Ты здесь не единственный парень по имени Джимми, Джимми.

— Если быть точнее, то здесь нет парней по имени Джимми, — сказал Фэлсворт тоном, который Дуган называл «учительским». Это напомнило Баки сестру Юнис.

Баки задумался, обратил ли на это внимание Стив. Он повернулся к Стиву, сидящему у прохода на противоположной скамейке, и опешил, заметив, что взгляд Стива уже был прикован к нему. Баки не мог понять, что он думал, но на лице Стива была эта маленькая довольная улыбка, которая появлялась всякий раз, когда у Стива был новый заказ или после хорошего дня на работе; как и всякий раз, Баки захотелось улыбнуться ему в ответ.

Вместо этого Баки вопросительно вскинул брови. Стив покачал головой. Он, должно быть, рад делать что-то полезное.

Баки снова уставился в окно, за которым были раскинуты поля и горы. Его затылок горел из-за внимательного взгляда Стива, но Баки так и не повернулся.

Тренировки не были похожи на то, что Баки ожидал увидеть. Вместо армейской базы они разместились в огромном загородном каменном доме такого же оттенка серого, как небо над головой. Единственной часть пейзажа, которая имела хоть какой-то цвет, была неестественно зелёная трава: зелень раскинулась во все стороны, уходя вверх в холмы, усеянные живыми изгородями и отарами медленно передвигающихся овец. Большинство дней шёл дождь. Когда дождь не шёл, воздух был солёным и звенел надоедливыми криками белых чаек. Подготовку, помимо них, проходили и другие люди — в большинстве своём гражданские, но они носили ту же форму и обучались тому же. Баки до Австрии был в хорошей форме. Он и сейчас не был в плохой, но что-то в сочетании физических упражнений с сырой погодой отдавалось болью в каждой из его групп мышц. Хуже всего было руках и груди, но можно было с уверенностью сказать, что ни одна часть его тела не осталась без нагрузки. Он словно снова оказался на базовых учениях.

У них не было много свободного времени, но каждый раз, когда ему удавалось выкрасть час-другой, Баки оказывался у берега. Скалистый выступ выходил на бесцветный песок, который спускался к воде, где Баки нравилось сидеть и слушать шипение и грохот волн. Солнце в это время года садилось рано, поэтому иногда он едва ли мог увидеть воду, но сегодня она была серой, как бронза, и бродила по берегу, словно запертое в клетке животное.

На этот раз Дуган и Джонс пошли вместе с ним. Баки часто приходил сюда посидеть и посмотреть на волны, и чаще всего, когда он засиживался, рано или поздно к нему присоединялся кто-то ещё.

Шёл непрерывный дождь. Дуган утверждал, что не верит в зонты; говорил, что мужчине достаточно шапки на голове, но дождь становился всё сильнее, и Дуган без особого удовольствия брал зонт, держа его в руках с недовольным видом, то и дело отворачиваясь, будто бы зонт к нему никакого отношения не имел. Ледяные капли падали на затылок Баки и скатывались за воротник, но он не мог себя заставить подвинуться ближе к Джонсу, чтобы оказаться под укрытием его зонта.

Последняя ночь выдалась не из лучших. К его голове снова было что-то привязано, в ушах снова звучал голос, говорящий «Повторяй за мной», а как только Баки открыл глаза, он увидел нависшее над ним лицо и протянутую к нему руку. Если бы это был кто угодно, но не Стив, он бы сломал им руку. Может быть, даже сделал бы что-то похуже.

После этого он больше не смог заснуть, но он повернулся спиной к Стиву, смотрящему на него с тревогой в глазах и мучительно осторожно подбирающему слова. Баки притворялся спящим до звонка будильника. Он точно знал, что Стив притворялся тоже, поэтому не стал открывать свою фляжку с водой, хоть и на языке у него до сих пор был вкус крови; он до сих пор слышал тот звук, который издал Стив, когда Баки его от неожиданности ушиб. Наступило утро. После утра была дневная тренировка. Стив был, может быть, и тише, чем обычно, но он казался неестественно хорошо отдохнувшим для человека, который всю ночь пролежал без сна в глазу, заполняя комнату своим молчанием. Баки, наоборот, чувствовал себя так, будто все его внутренности были выскоблены и заменены мокрым песком. Побрившись, он не стал смотреть в зеркало.

Вода скатилась ему за воротник. Баки вздрогнул.

Рядом с ним громко фыркнул Джонс.

— Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но Дум-Дум прав: нас точно за что-то наказали. Кому вообще пришло в голову, что строить здесь дом было хорошей идеей?

— Британцы, — Дуган сдул воду с усов. Его отказ признать, что в руке у него был зонт, означал, что зонт ни на что не годился. — Тупые британцы, которые хотят, чтобы мы все тут потонули перед тем, как вообще доберёмся до Европы.

— Мы _уже_ в Европе.

Дуган посмотрел на него с презрением.

— Не будь дураком, — он покачал ногами — от его ботинок отлетал мокрый песок. — Эй, Барнс, что, по-твоему, хуже: отморозить яйца здесь, в Арисайге, или поджарить их в лагере Хюлен, с орущим на нас ефрейтором Дюзком каждый чёртов час? Вот почему у него такой высокий голос.

Лето в Восточном Техасе было не просто жарким — оно было температуры кипения. Влажный воздух забивал лёгкие и создавал ощущение, будто каждая из конечностей Баки весила целую тонну. Прямо как в худшие летние дни в Нью-Йорке, только плюс к этому ещё больше мясного рулета и десятимильные марши с зимним снаряжением на плечах. Они делали ставки, кто упадёт в обморок следующим.

Баки всё равно предпочёл бы это холоду и Форт-Диксу, где они проходили первый этап учений. Всё было лучше Джерси.

Именно это он им и сказал: судя по всему, ответ был правильным, потому что они оба рассмеялись и вернулись к своему привычному ворчанию по поводу подготовки младших командиров Хуленом. Дюзк уже был назначен на другую должность и превратился в своего рода полумифический ужас к тому моменту, когда Джонсу предстояло проходить учения. Этот ужас мало походил на того маленького крикливого парня, каким его запомнил Баки.

Баки прикрыл глаза. В отличие ото всего остального, глаза у него горели; они были сухими; и давление, которое он чувствовал весь день, только сейчас начинало перерастать в боль. Невидимые зажимы на висках не давали ему повернуть голову. Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на воду. Один из новобранцев сказал ему, что местные называют это озером, хоть вода и впадает в море, и рассмеялся, когда Баки спросил: «Какие ещё местные?». За всё время он не встретил ни одного шотландца. Большинство были англичанами и французами. Один немец. Несколько акцентов, которые он не смог распознать. Парень, с которым он говорил, был евреем из Чехословакии. Он вовремя сбежал из страны, прихватив с собой младшего брата, но был вынужден оставить позади остальную часть своей семьи. Отец и мать, ещё один брат, двоюродные братья и сёстры, тёти и дяди. Девушку, на которой он собирался жениться.

— Отвратительно, — сказал он. — То, что происходит. То, что люди делают. Отвратительно.

— Да, — ответил Баки.

— Эй, Кэп, может, хоть ты поможешь нам разобраться, — произнёс Дуган, когда Стив уселся между ним и Баки. Море выглядело темнее и дошло до середины пляжа. Дождь прекратился. — Мы больше не в обычной армии, так? Сам Говард Старк делает тебе какой-то навороченный костюм. Ещё у нас есть Фэлсворт и французик (помоги нам Бог). Так какую форму ещё форму нам надо будет носить?

Баки не запомнил ничего из того разговора.

— Я не знаю, — Стив прижался плечом к плечу Баки и слегка отстранился, выпрямившись. Он не взял с собой зонт, но его пальто было только слегка влажным по краям. Скорее всего, он был на одной из тех тайных встреч с начальством, о которых никому не рассказывал. — Я об этом не думал. Что вы хотите?

Это застигло Дугано врасплох. Джонс задумчиво хмыкнул.

— Ничего шерстяного.

— А ты, Бак?

— Мне всё равно, — не подумав, сказал Баки. Заметив выражение лица Стива, он поправился: — Я имею в виду— Пальто. Я хочу пальто. Двубортное. Хорошую пару обуви. Никаких шапок.

Дуган рассмеялся.

— Никаких шапок. Он всегда был такой девчонкой в Бруклине?

— Ещё хуже, — сказал Стив, что было довольно со стороны человека, который раньше тратил кучу времени на то, чтобы поправить свою чёлку. — Пальто какого цвета?

— Удиви меня.

— Значит розовое.

Стив мог устроить такое. Если бы кому-то и удалось уговорить армию Соединённых Штатов Америки дать Баки розовое пальто, то это был бы Стив Роджерс.

— Синее, — сказал Баки. На всякий случай.

Стив кивнул.

С моря подул резкий порыв ветра. Джонс задрожал.

— Я пойду обратно. Может быть, у меня хватит времени высохнуть перед тем, как они позовут нас делать ещё Бог знает что сегодня.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что собираешься посмотреть, вернулась ли с похода мадемуазель Клодетт и не нужен ли ей кто-то, чтобы потереть ей ножки, — Дуган фыркнул, тоже поднимаясь на ноги, только с меньшим изяществом. Он не был не прав, а Джонс не стеснялся сказать то же самое раньше, поэтому Баки понадобилась секунда, чтобы понять, почему тогда Джонс так внимательно посмотрел на Дугана: он не хотел, чтобы это упоминали при Стиве.

Баки всё ещё хмурился, когда Джонс уже стоял.

— Ты идёшь?

— Не-а, — Баки склонил голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Вы можете идти, только будет здорово, если вы оставите нам со Стивом зонты. И передайте мадемуазель Клодетт, что я буду рад потереть ей ножки в любое удобное для неё время. — Он понятия не имел, кто такая мадемуазель Клодетт. С ними тренировались три девушки — все француженки, и все достаточно приятные на вид, чтобы заинтересовать Джонса. Наверное, она была одной из брюнеток, потому что он помнил разговор с Джонсом в наспех выкопанном окопе о девушках с карими глазами.

Джонс усмехнулся.

— Ни в коем случае.

Они всё же оставили им зонты, хоть Баки и слышал, как они занудствовали по этому поводу, пока шли обратно. Дуган уже и забыл, что только что сам сидел в обнимку с зонтом, и вернулся к рассуждениям о том, что зонты для неженок.

На берег приземлилась чайка и начала носом тыкаться в мокрый песок. Она выглядела точно так же, как те, что терроризировали променад на Кони-Айланде. Они какое-то время за ней наблюдали, пока Стив не сделал глубокий вдох и очень серьёзно не сказал:

— Знаешь, это своего рода клише, — он торжественно кивнул, когда Баки взглянул на него. — Сидеть под дождём, печально глядеть на море… Это уже устаревает, Бак.

Баки поражённо выдохнул — это было почти похоже на смех.

— Это _классика_ , ты, невежественный осёл, — услышал он себя. — К тому же, дождь прекратился.

Стив натянул на себя то выражение лица, которое принимал каждый раз, когда Баки обременял его фактами.

— Едва. Какое слово твоя мама использует, чтобы описать такую погоду?

— Драйх*, — в нынешних обстоятельствах слово подходило куда больше, чем в Нью-Йорке. Будто бы ему был нужен более дикий и широкий горизонт, чтобы по-настоящему вписаться.

— Драйх, — повторил Стив с тем самым самодовольным видом, который был у него в поезде. — Это так.

Рука Стива лежала на камне между ними. После секундного колебания Баки потянулся за ней.

Его пальцы были такими холодными, что Стив ахнул, когда Баки схватил его за запястье, вытащил его из рукава пальто и перевернул в своей ладони. Запястье Стива было толще, чем раньше, но всё таким же бледным, с теми же веснушками на внешней стороне, рядом с костью. На синяк не было и намёка.

— Ох, — мягко произнёс Стив, пока Баки поворачивал его запястье и так и этак. — Это— Да ладно тебе, Бак, всё нормально. Мне было не больно.

Было не похоже на то, что Стиву было больно, но Баки помнил тот звук, что Стив издал ночью.

— У тебя хотя бы синяк был?

— Ну, не хочу задеть твою гордость, но… — Стив пожал плечами, вцепившись пальцами в ладонь. Его ногти были чистыми и коротко подстриженными, а кожа вокруг них — розовой и здоровой. Голубые вены текли под тонкой кожей его запястья, словно ветки деревьев. — Мне теперь довольно сложно сделать больно.

По спине Баки прокатилась волна холода.

— Это не испытание, — гневно проговорил он. Конечно, именно испытанием Стив это себе и представлял. — Просто потому, что ты больше не можешь подхватить пневмонию всякий раз, когда подует ветер, ещё не значит, что теперь тебе невозможно сделать больно. Есть ещё целая куча способов покалечиться, поверь мне.

Он не собирался это говорить. Понял свою ошибку ещё даже до того, как увидел лицо Стива. Он отпустил его руку и смотрел, как она на пару секунд зависла в воздухе, прежде чем опуститься.

— Баки… — начал Стив тем самым своим новым осторожным тоном, из-за которого Баки хотелось его ударить.

— Не надо, — сказал он. Стив кивнул.

— Хорошо, — ответил он, переведя взгляд на море. Губы сжаты в ровную линию. — Ладно, Бак.

Внизу на берегу к чайке присоединились ещё три: все они поспешно убегали от воды, не рассчитав силу волн. У Баки ныло в груди.

— Помнишь ту чайку? — сказал он в тишине. — Ту, которая…

— О боже! — лицо Стива скривилось, но выражение его лица не было таким раздражённым, как ему хотелось. — Я помню, как ты смеялся как придурок вместо того, чтобы помочь.

— Она была везде! — запротестовал Баки, как и всегда; это был сюжет, который он мог бы пересказать и посреди ночи. Так же знакомо, как наигрывать на пианино Клер де Люн. Его пальцы дёрнулись. — Бедняжка, наверное, болела.

— Это у меня из-за неё чуть голова не разболелась, — с лёгкой, кривоватой улыбкой проворчал Стив. Это было не совсем то выражения его лица, которое знал Баки, но оно было самым близким к нему. Самое похожее на лице Стива из всего, что он увидит когда-либо снова. — Я всё ещё уверен, что это была та же чайка, которая украла мой хот-дог. Ублюдок явно держал на меня обиду. И помнил, что ты тоже смеялся.

— Это потому что ты смешной.

Стив снова прижался своим плечом к его, но на этот раз не стал отодвигаться. Море разливалось вверх и вниз по пляжу. Баки не думал о том, что находилось по ту сторону берега; о том, как близки они к тому, чтобы пересечь море ещё раз. Он сидел с прижатым к нему широким плечом Стива и не думал отстраняться. Когда похолодало, они вернулись в дом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Драйх» с шотландского - ветреная, дождливая, неприятная погода.


End file.
